Drunk Fairy Queens
by Seductive Citrus
Summary: Well, we always knew Cana was a lesbian. Wait, what! We did! Well, I guess it's kinda true... Who knew a simple night at the guild could lead to such craziness! WARNING: yuri lemon. Don't like don't read. ErzaxCana


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello friends! Hi, I'm Seductive Citrus. This is a ErzaxCana story! Yaaaay! Well I hope you enjoy it! Byeee!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own**

It was a Friday night at the guild and things were as rambunctious as ever. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Juvia was fangirl shrieking over Gray, Gajeel was singing his horrible jazz music, Cana was chugging beer, Master Makorov was getting hammered and trying to grope Lucy who was alternating between escaping from a perverted old man and trying to get Gray and Natsu to break it up. Mirajane was laughing and Erza was furious. Despite all her efforts to stop the chaos, the guild was far to loud for her voice to be heard over the laughing, the talking, the singing, and the fighting. With a sigh of frustration, she collapsed onto a bar stool and grabbed the drink on the counter, taking a swig before checking what exactly it was she was drinking.

Cana chuckled as she chugged beer from a barrel in her hands. The guild was always so entertaining. She snickered when she saw Erza throw her hands up in the air and collapse onto a bar stool. Her jaw dropped though when Erza reached to the bottle of whiskey sitting on the bar beside her and took a giant gulp.

Erza took a huge swig of the first thing she grabbed but immediately regretted it. As soon as the whiskey hit her throat she felt herself become slightly light headed. 'Crap...' she thought.

Cana saw the look of shock on Erza's face as soon as the Titania had taken a drink of the bottle of whiskey. A second later, Erza's eyelashes fluttered and she shook her head in an apparent attempt to clear it. If possible, Cana's jaw dropped a little lower. 'Is she honestly... THAT much of a lightweight?!' Cana had always wondered why the Titania didn't drink. 'Well,' she thought, 'I suppose that answers that question.'

Erza's vision wavered again for a brief second. She blinked rapidly and ran her hand down the side of her face. She glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. To her chagrin, she saw Cana staring at her with her mouth wide open. For a second, her drunk mind contemplated how soft those lips looked... Erza blinked rapidly again, trying to clear her head of those irrational thoughts. Against her will, her eyes began to roll back and she could feel herself beginning to slump forward. 'Oh crap...'

Cana saw Erza start to collapse forward off her bar stool. With a quick glance around she assured herself that no one else has noticed Erza's predicament. Cana quickly stood and walked over to Erza's area, making it just in time to catch her as she toppled off the stool. Cana hauled Erza's arm over her shoulder and began to carry her out of the guild, trying to ignore the fact that her arm was currently wrapped around the waist of the most beautiful woman in the guild. 'Come on, Cana, mind out of the gutter,' she thought.

As Cana walked out the guild doors her steps faltered with uncertainty. She had saved Erza from extreme embarrassment but now she had no idea what to do! As Cana began to panic over the fact that she was clueless in what to do next, Erza slowly came awake.

Erza came back to consciousness slowly, and while the world faded back into existence around her prepared herself for extreme humiliation. But instead of coming back awake inside the guild with everyone staring down at her, Erza came back awake out in the night air, dangling off the shoulder of someone who was kind enough to save her from supreme embarrassment. "...Cana?!"

Cana laughed nervously. "Umm... hey Erza! Just taking a stroll! Isn't it nice out here tonight? So noisy in there huh? Hahaha..." She glanced nervously to Erza's face, taking in the deadpan, unamused expression and quickly looking the other direction, humming awkwardly to herself.

Erza sighed internally at Cana's reaction. Of course she knew that she scared the other guild members but to this extreme... A slight blush came over her features as she realized that, despite her obvious fear, Cana was still helping to support the Titania. Erza smiled slightly and murmured, "Thank you for helping me, Cana."

Cana stiffened at the sound of her name. '_She called me by my name, she called me by my name! Wait... thank you? But..._' Looking over at Erza, Cana saw the thankful smile on the red-head's face and her mouth instantly went dry as her face blushed bright red. "Umm... you're welcome?" she replied hesitantly.

Erza's smile grew when she realized Cana was blushing. Her alcohol-muddled mind convinced her to take action on something she normally wouldn't. Even though Cana had since looked away, their faces were still quite close together. All it took was a slight incline of her head and Erza's lips were pressed against Cana's cheek, causing the brunette to whip her head around in surprise, unintentionally making a peck on the cheek a full-out kiss.

Cana's eyes bugged out of her head as she realized her lips were pressed up against Erza's. She expected the red-head to pull away, shocked and disgusted, but got a pleasant surprise as the sword-wielding girl moaned and attempted to deepen the kiss. Cana felt Erza's tongue trace along her lip and with a thought of '_what the hell_'' opened her mouth to the Titania's advances.

Erza smirked slightly as she felt Cana's mouth open for her. She quickly plunged her tongue in, running it across the back of the brunette's teeth before exploring every inch of the girl's mouth. As the kiss grew more and more passionate Erza shoved the card user up against the guild wall, pressing their bodies close together. The red-head twined her tongue around the brunette's, earning a muffled groan from the girl. As the feeling of arousal in her stomach grew, Erza pulled the hand she had twisted into Cana's hair away and moved it down to the drunkard's breast, gently massaging the tit. At Cana's moan she pulled the bikini away, catching the girl's nipple and rolling it between her fingers as the brunette gasped in pleasure. Pulling back, Erza fixed the card user's bikini before brushing her thumb across the brunette's plumped lower lip. "How about we take this to my place?" Erza asked with a grin, her cheeks flushed pink from alcohol and arousal. Cana could only nod, panting from arousal and missing Erza's hands on her. The red-head smirked and began to lead the way, Cana following after like a doting puppy.

**So there you have it: chapter one! There will most likely be one more chapter; if you would like me to post it please leave a review and let me know! Also, if you notice something I could improve please PM me or leave a review! Anyone with story ideas please PM me! Smut only please ;)**

**Yours,**

**SC**


End file.
